Some wireless communication systems have the capability of handling dispatch calling, in which a single source can generate a message that is transmitted simultaneously to a plurality of recipients. Many existing wireless communication systems are not capable of providing dispatch calling, making such systems less desirable for applications that could benefit from dispatch calling. These dispatch-incapable systems are thus placed at a competitive disadvantage with respect to dispatch-capable systems.